Tall Plains and a Temple
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: The first HunterXBiancaXKane love triangle story! This is also a SpyroXCynderXEmber story. Rated M for lots of gore and mild sexual content. Also FlameXEmberXSpyro story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kane stood on his platform, the tall grass brushing against his furry legs. He stared down on two young male Atwala as they chased each other through the long grass. He wanted one. He wanted a son.

A completely black Atwala male, who came and joined him on the platform with a group of other males, disturbed Kane's thoughts. Kane's sparkling blue eyes met with the black male's red-brown ones.

"Couldn't you see I was thinking, Vantirin," Kane said firmly.

"Yes, _Chief_. But, this is important, _Sir_," Vantirin spat.

"I found a witch!"

Vantirin flung a golden rabbit at Kane's clawed feet.

"Well aren't you going to thank me?" asked Vantirin, his lips curling up into a smile.

Kane gave him a cold look. He new what Vantirin was thinking. Vantirin had wanted to be chief all his life…and do anything to get it.

"She was with a male cheetah, but we dealt with him."

Kane looked at Vantirin again.

"What male cheetah"…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Ember stared at the two dragons, jealousy in her blue eyes. Spyro and Cynder rolled on the temple floor, their lips attacking each other. Ember had found Cynder and brought her to Spyro and their reunion had gotten out of hand.

Spyro caught a glimpse of Ember and struggled out from under Cynder, who was about to kiss him but found herself kissing the stone floor instead.

By the time Spyro got to the place where Ember had been, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Vantirin and Queldrao (Qu-eld-ray-oh).**

Chapter 2 

Ember sat on the hard, dirt floor of the swamp. She looked up at the temple, then at the purple dragon approaching her.

"Well aren't you going to dump me, Spyro?" asked Ember, tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"No, Ember," whispered Spyro, taking a step towards her. Ember noticed that Spyro's voice had changed. Then she saw why. There was a look of wanting in Spyro's purple eyes, a look that she had never seen before.

Spyro rushed forward and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He gripped onto her with his talons, keeping her in the kiss. His talons dug into Ember's flesh drawing blood, as she tried to escape from his grasp. Ember couldn't take any more. She pushed Spyro off of her, his talons ripping through her flesh. Ember had bit her bottom lip trying to escape, which drew blood from her mouth.

"Please Spyro! I don't want this! After what you have shown me today…and how you've behaved…I don't want to have a relationship with you!" sobbed Ember, her tears mixing with the blood on her face. Spyro was shocked, but then his face darkened. Uncontrollably, stuck Ember across the face. Both dragons stood shocked. Ember couldn't stand being near him anymore and she ran, away from 2 pairs of prying eyes…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In her stone prison on Tall Plains, Bianca stared out of the windows, vertical columns made of bamboo braches, prevented her escape. A black female cat entered the prison, wearing brightly dyed cloth. Her amber eyes stared at Bianca.

"I am Queldrao, friend to the Atwala and their favoured sorceress. I have asked if I could have you as my apprentice, but only if you join me," Queldrao said, holding out a black paw. Bianca pretended she had not heard her.

"You know I saved you from being a sacrifice to the god of the shrine. I could always…y'know…let him have you."

Bianca thought for a moment. Could Hunter still be alive? Queldrao seems like a nice cat, maybe she could teach me the art of controlling the elements?

"I could, my dear," Queldrao said. Bianca looked confused.

"I can read minds, also personalities. I also know all your secrets. I could teach you this magic. I know you want to learn it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cynder watched Ember stride across the dirt ground. As she watched she could see Flame coming towards Ember.

"Hi Ember," said Flame trying to be as cool as possible and putting on his most Spyro-like voice.

"I heard you broke up with Spyro. Does that mean…I can have you?"

Ember started to say something, but Flame pinned her down on the floor.

"No, Flame. Please don't do this!" gasped Ember.

"All my life I have dreamt of this moment. Every night…in my dreams you have loved me. You don't know how many times I've stood in the crowds, gaping at you beauty, but you have never noticed. I have spent nearly my whole life trying to push Spyro out of the way and also trying to prove myself worthy of you!" spat Flame.

He tried to gain control over Ember's mouth, but she wouldn't have him do that. Spyro suddenly appeared.

"Spyro, I see you're just in time to watch me kiss the love of your life!"

"Get lost Flame!"

"Get bent!"

"Leave poor Ember alone! She's had enough gone wrong for her today and you just want to make it worse!"

"Surely one kiss can't hurt?"

"Yes it can!"

Cynder watched secret tears welling up in her blue-green eyes.

"Get lost Spyro!" shouted Flame, charging into the purple dragon.

"You really think you can defeat me?"

"Sure!" cried Flame charging into Spyro with all his might. The blow knocked Spyro unconscious. He picked up Ember and ran to a nearby cave to hide.

Spyro awoke to find Ember and Flame missing.

"You coward!" shrieked Spyro to the sky.

"So, Ember's the love of your life, is she?"

**I'm expecting GirCrazy by now. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, Ember! It's you," said Flame, as she approached him. A worried expression came over his face.

"What?" questioned Ember. A white dragon, with eyes as red as blood moved forward from behind Ember and grabbed her waist from behind. Ember gasped as he threw her on to the cave floor, pinning her there. Flame moved forward to try and release Ember but the dragon threw himself onto Flame. He pinned Flame's limp body to the ground and violently a tore a chunk of flesh from his arm and attempted at pulling it of.

Ember wasted no time. She ran as fast as she could out of the cave, leaving Flame and the other dragon behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ember ran back to the temple and slumped down on the dojo floor. She noticed that the door to the balcony was open and voices came from outside. Ember sneaked over to the door and stepped silently outside she saw Spyro…with Cynder.

"I thought you loved _me_, Spyro," said Cynder.

"I've told you! I can't decide between you and Ember!"

"Well if it's that hard for you, let me tell you something Spyro! Ember just likes you because you the Purple Dragon!" spat Cynder.

"She does not!" cried Spyro, a tear appearing in the corner of his eye.

"So you do love Ember. Why don't tell her that you love her. She's standing just up there!"

"Embe…" Spyro began, but he found himself staring into Cynder's eyes.

"I love you Spyro," whispered Cynder, as she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Spyro shut his eyes as they shared the kiss. Ember said nothing. Her mouth hung open and she stared. Cynder broke the kiss and turned to Ember.

"So, how's it feel to have the dragon of your dreams kiss another girl?" asked Cynder.

Ember couldn't contain her sorrow. She tried not to cry, however tears fell down her cheeks and the only noise she made wall a small whimpering sound. She flew back down to the swamp, envy and rage filling her. She looked her reflection in a pool and sighed.

"Maybe, Spyro is not meant for me," said Ember to herself. She spotted a crumpled up sheet of paper in the murky waters of the pool and picked it up. The page was damp but she could just make out the words:

WANTED

Fang Bloodfire

Ember's blood froze. That was the dragon that had grabbed her in the cave. And Flame was with him…


	4. Kanes Kiss

Ember rushed back to the cave, her paws barely touching the ground. What if Flame's dead, she thought. A feeling of great dread swept over her.

She ran into the cave and saw Flames limp body laid on the ground. Blood came pouring out of his wounds, including his arm, where a chunk of flesh, muscle and veins had been ripped from it, exposing the bones. His mouth was open slightly, blood dripping out, also his eyes were open halfway and had glazed over.

Ember only had to glance at him to realize he was dead. She rushed forward and kissed Flame gently on the side of his muzzle, tears pouring down her cheeks.

* * *

Hunter slowly reached out and tore the arrow from his arm. He yelped in pain and winced. He slowly stood on all fours. "Bianca," he whispered softly.

* * *

Kane watched Bianca drawing in the shade of a large tree. He smiled and stared at her. He managed to summon the courage to go and talk to her. He stared for a while at her detailed drawing and the shading she was doing.

"I wish I could do that," said Kane.

"What, shading?" asked Bianca.

"No, no! Drawing…and writing. Also reading. Your very talented!"

"Oh, thank you Kane."

"Maybe you can teach me sometime. Y'know. To read, write and draw."

"I'm not a very good teacher."

They leaned closer together. Finally their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. Kane tugged on Bianca's skirt.

"I'm sorry Kane. I've got lessons with Queldrao," said Bianca breaking the kiss and running away.

**DON'T FLAME MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
